Can't Take My Eyes Off of You
by Bendyfish
Summary: Ianto likes to sing and every chance he gets he competes in a little country town pub karaoke night. Who would he meet there?
1. Chapter 1

Title:** Can't Take My Eyes Off of You**

**Summary: **Ianto likes to sing and every chance he gets he competes in a little country town pub karaoke night.Who would he meet there?

**Rating: **T

**A/N:** I promise that this fic will not end in a tragedy like my last. But you never know as I haven't written it all yet….. No seriously.. no tragedies.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Torchwood or the characters or anything associated with Torchwood (although I do have an assortment of books, comics, photos, etc but that's just paying into the Torchwood hype and making RTDavies happy that people are buying this stuff even when he kills off characters, yeah I'm still smarting about killing off the best characters in TW, I'll won't get over it any time soon)

**Chapter One – Karaoke Night**

The thunder of the applause was deafening as Ianto stepped off the stage, he knew that he had a good voice but his modesty didn't allow for him to knowledge the applause. A few of the locals slapped his back as he walked back to his table.

"And that was Afan Jones, lets give him another round of applause" the club announcer said in the microphone, "another great song"

Ianto took a sip of his beer that the bar maid had ready for him, as it was his usual thing to do after he sang in the local karaoke competition. Thanking her he gave her a tip with a smile which she returned.

"Up next is Arwen Gwynn" as a slim dark haired girl stepped up onto the stage, "and what are you singing tonight?" the club announcer said enthusiastically.

"I….I'm singing The Lion Sleeps Tonight" the girl said a little timidly.

"Interesting choice" the club announcer said.

As the song drifted over Ianto he noticed a pretty girl eying him from the bar, he dipped his head and smiled nervously. When he raised his head the girl was standing at his table, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Ah….no….no" Ianto said looking a little more closely at the girl, and liking what he saw, "please, sit"

"Thanks" the girl sat in the chair opposite Ianto, "you don't come often but my god when you do you always raise the roof"

"Thanks, I like the atmosphere here and it's nice to get away from work" Ianto said warming to her.

"Yeah I figured you weren't a local. The only time I see you around town is here"

"There's something about the country, the fresh air, no traffic, very little crime and this pub" Ianto said smiling. The girl just stared at Ianto, seeing the lift in his face, similar to the lift when he sings, as he spoke of the country town that she loved. When she didn't say anything for some time Ianto cleared his throat.

"Oh…sorry, rude, didn't mean to…I….um.." she said shaking her head, berating herself for getting lost in his smile.

Ianto smirked, "No that's okay. Sorry I should have introduced myself, I'm Ia….Afan Jones and you are?"

"Chelton, Tegwen Chelton"

"Well hello Tegwen. So do you sing?"

"Oh gosh no" Tegwen smiled, "you wouldn't want to hear me sing. Sounds a bit like a cat being straggled"

Ianto laughed at her description of her singing, "So you're a local?"

"Yeah sort of, my mum and dad own the local general store and I'm down for the weekend. Lived here for ages, grew up here then I moved to Cardiff to go to university"

"Oh what are you studying?"

"Molecular biology, I'm a bit of a nerd" Tegwen said apologetically.

"Mmmm interesting" Ianto said, "no really" he added when he saw that she looked like she didn't believe him.

"So where are you when you're not here?" Tegwen asked.

"Believe it or not, I work in Cardiff" Ianto laughed, knowing that Cardiff was a big city and so for them not to bump into each other in Cardiff is not unheard of, "I really like this friendly little town, it's a great place to escape to and sing at the local karaoke pub night".

"Really? That's what I love about the country, everyone is so close, more friendly" Tegwen gushed, "here we are both Cardiff citizens and I've never seen you but here everyone is more approachable"

The rest of the night was spent listening to the rest of the participants of the karaoke competition and chatting. When the announcement was made of the winners of the karaoke competition Ianto blushed when they announced "And first place is…. Afan Jones. Come on up Afan"

Ianto reluctantly got up with the insistence of the people around him including Tegwen. "Thanks but I would like to donate the money to the charity of homeless teenagers" as he was handed a cheque for a hundred dollars. Quietly Ianto said to the owner "I would like to equal that with my own cash as usual, please don't announce that, I will give it to you later, okay?" The owner nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement. "Thanks" Ianto said. The owner knew that Ianto was good for it as this wasn't the first time that he had won the karaoke competition and he done the same before, his voice was amazing, he wished that Ianto would come more often, actually he offered him to sing a set on a Friday night, but Ianto couldn't commit to a definite date saying that his work was too unpredictable and he couldn't guarantee that he could make it if he said yes to a gig.

At around 11.15pm Ianto felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket, excusing himself from Tegwen he went to answer it. "Yes sir, I'll come straight away"… "No it's okay"… "I'll be there in hour"

Returning to Tegwen Ianto apologised that he had to leave as he was needed back at work.

"Really, at this time?" Tegwen said in disbelief.

"Sorry my job requires me to be on standby"

"And what is it you do?" not quite questioning, but more curious.

"Um…computers, they run tests all the time, there's bugs in the system, and I'm needed to sort it out" Ianto said thinking quickly, knowing that wasn't too far from the truth and he knew of IT specialists that at times would need to work odd hours to fix 'bugs in the system', only the type of bugs that he dealt with weren't the same, a weevil is a kind of bug, he convinced himself so he didn't feel that he was telling an outright lie.

As he drove off down the country lane and onto the highway he berated himself 'damn I forgot to get her number'

TWTWTWTW

When Ianto walked into the Hub at around midnight Jack took a long appreciatory look at the clothes that Ianto was wearing and raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"I **did** disturb your night" Jack stated.

"I said it was fine Jack, I knew I was on standby" Ianto said trying to ignore the leering look that Jack gave, "so what have we got"

"Weevils, night club, they're contained but I need you to construct some stories of the witnesses"

"Right on it" Ianto said going straight to his computer.

Three hours later after some convincing stretching of truth Ianto had resolved the issue of several clubbers who saw the weevils tearing apart a clubber who was unlucky to come across two weevils outside the club.

"Ianto, do you think you could rustle up some coffee, Gwen has gone home and Owen has finished cleaning up"

"Sure"

As Ianto set down the coffees for Jack and himself, "So what were you doing before I disturbed your night?"

"Oh nothing much….just catching a movie"

"Dressed like that?"

"Yeah why not?" Ianto looked at Jack in a quizzical way to say 'that's enough of the staring'

Jack gave him a sideway arching of his eyebrows.

"I think I will go home now, and catch some sleep before coming in later for the day"

"You could sleep here, I've got a bed in my bunker"

"Could you be any more suggestive sir?"

"Yeah I'm sure I could" Jack laughed.

"Good night sir" and with that Ianto swallowed the last of his coffee and left, laughing and shaking his head.

"Can't help a man to try" Jack said as Ianto scampered off.

It was not that Ianto wasn't attracted to Jack, he was, big time, but he knew of Jack's reputation and didn't want to be another one of his conquests.

TWTWTWTW

It was five weeks before Ianto could go back to the little country pub for the weekly karaoke competition. He was received warmly by Dedwyr, the pub owner who welcomed him to enter himself again in the competition for the night.

"Oh Afan, you may have a little competition, there was bloke here last week who tore the house down with his singing, very different voice and style from yours but it was impressive"

"Oh….love a bit of competition" Ianto said with his trademark smile, "will he be here tonight?"

"Don't know, he only came the once, but said that he would come again" Dedwyr said, "he was very flamboyant and a bit over the top but the locals enjoyed his antics"

Ianto chuckled, "Sounds interesting" as he looked around to see if Tegwen was around. He couldn't see her and sighed.

"Looking for Tegwen?" Dedwyr asked with a smile.

"I….ah…I suppose" Ianto said nervously.

"What is it with you great singers, you get all the great girls"

"Huh?"

"Pretty boy, the bloke I told you about, the one with a great voice, he made a move on Tegwen as well"

"Oh? Oh!" Ianto said, "I wasn't making a move on Tegwen, she was just interesting to talk to"

"Yeah okay" Dedwyr said smirking, "what are you going to sing tonight for the comp?"

"I thought I would just enjoy the evening tonight, no singing, love the atmosphere here"

"Oh okay, just to let you know we are holding our big annual event where we invite all our previous winners and other winners from other nearby country pubs along"

"When is that?" Ianto asked his interest peaked.

"In three weeks time. I hope that you can make it. I know that your work keeps you away a lot. Please keep the date free" Dedwtr said hopefully, he and the other pub owners held this competition as a friendly rivalry between them but he felt that he wanted to win this one this year especially if Afan entered or even the flamboyant handsome one from last week entered.

"I'll try my best" Ianto said titling his head in acknowledgement.

The rest of the night Ianto spent enjoying the country hospitality before returning back to his apartment in Cardiff, feeling refreshed and ready to help keep Cardiff free from alien threat. His time spent with 'normal' people reminded him what he was fighting for, what the purpose of Torchwood was about. Keeping the population of the world free from alien threat and keeping alien tech away from people who would use them to harm others, help to keep everyone safe, Jack reminded him so many times that the twenty first century was when it all changes and he should be ready, he wanted to be ready to save the people of Earth, the people that didn't know that an alien threat was imminent, but every so often he needed to be with the people that he was fighting to keep safe.

TWTWTWTW

The next morning Ianto approached Jack, "Umm Jack I'm wondering whether I could have the Saturday night off in three weeks time?"

"Oh? And why would that be?" Jack asked his interest piqued; he wondered what the gorgeous man would need to have the Saturday off, could he have a girlfriend or a boyfriend perhaps?

Ianto expected Jack to ask why he would need the Saturday off and he had a ready answer, "My sister is needing a baby sitter as she needs to go to a wedding"

"Oh uncle duties! You know if you want company I could help you baby sit. I'm very good with kids" Jack said in the vain hope that he could spend some time with the young man that he desperately wanted to get to know more, he harboured a secret fascination of the gorgeous man, he wanted to show him that he was more than a 'sex on legs' sort of man.

"Yes thanks Jack, but I think I can handle two children under twelve, they mainly will play their computer games or watch tv, but thanks for the offer"

"Oh… okay, sure" Jack said reluctantly, he thought how was he going to show Ianto that he was interested in him and not just for the physical aspects.

A/N 1: I 've never posted a story where I hadn't already written it in entirely before posting but I like 'firsts' (well for me) so I am just gonna let this story write itself, although I have some ideas where this is heading (just as you, dear reader, probably know where this is going) but anyone wants to see a something different just send me a line. This short story (probably just 2 or3 chapters) is just a bit of fluff to make up for the tragic ending story I wrote last time.

A/N 2: Oh and I have another story in the works that will have a more meatier story line and I am hoping to post the first chapter soon but not for another 3-4 weeks as I am on my way to Canada and Alaska for a holiday and wouldn't leave you hanging waiting for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Title:** Can't Take My Eyes Off of You**

**Summary: **Ianto likes to sing and every chance he gets he competes in a little country town pub karaoke night.Who would he meet there?

**Rating: **T

**A/N:** Thanks for the positive response obviously I upset a lot of people with my last fic. Oh and I made a big booboo (thanks Ieon/Guest, actually he/she described it as a small detail but I'm kicking myself as I consider it huge) when Ianto is handed over the cheque for a hundred dollars, that should be hundred POUNDS duh! And Boeshane Babe who pointed out that bar staff aren't tipped…awww not even for great service or cute bar staff….that's so sad for the bar staff.

Chapter Two –A usual day at Torchwood…eh?

Weevil alert number three of the day turned out to be crazy chase through lanes of Tremorfa, this weevil appeared to be enjoying the chase as at times it would stop and poke his head out of end of the lane to check that the Jack and Ianto were still chasing him.

Panting Jack said "I'm getting tired of this, I'm just gonna shoot it the next time I get a clear shot"

Shocked, and panting just as hard Ianto said in disbelief, "What? Oh you never would"

"Oh you know me too well Ianto Jones"

'_Mmm not as much as I would want you to'_ Ianto mused silently, "Well sir I totally understand the bag and tag may not work with this one so I'm with you on this one" goading Jack with a smile.

"Oh challenge on, now I definitely want to bag and tag this one" Jack winking at Ianto as they jogged alongside each other into the next lane anticipating the weevil's next move.

Fifteen more minutes of evasive running they finally cornered the weevil resulting with Jack sporting a gash down his cheek and trailing down his neck.

Back at the Hub they dumped the sedated weevil in the holding cell ready for the next morning when Owen would be in for him to run a few tests, the usual blood and saliva tests that he was running, trying to determine the blood lines of weevils and whether they were originating from the same clan. It was his little pet project as he had a theory that some of the weevils being thrown through the rift were more evolved than others.

"Sir, I have some first aid training, would you like me to clean up your wound?" Ianto asked liking the idea of getting that close to Jack but for valid reasons, "or do you want me to call Owen?"

"No I'm sure your first aid skills will be adequate" Jack said looking closely as Ianto nervously asked permission to clean his wound.

Ianto motioned Jack to the autopsy room where all the medical tools and equipment was. Jack joyfully bounded down the stairs like a little puppy but when Ianto looked at him sternly he slowed down and pouted holding his head as if he was in pain.

"Okay sir if you could just sit on the table I'll get started" Ianto said trying to stifle a smile.

Jack heaved himself up on the cold metal table while Ianto grabbed a kidney bowl with antiseptic solution and a small sterile cloth. Soaking the cloth in the solution Ianto brought the cloth up to Jack's cheek his eyes on the gaping wound while Jack watched Ianto's every move loving the fluid motions of Ianto as he immersed the cloth in the solution, squeezed it and dabbed it at his cheek. Jack stared at the intensity of concentration in Ianto's eyes as he tried to be as gentle as he could as he cleaned the wound. Getting another cloth and soaking it again Ianto's fingers brushed Jack's neck as he continued to cleanse the wound. The flutter of adrenalin sparked between them did not go unnoticed by either of them, Ianto quickly retracted his hand back as the spark shot through his arm and giving him a warm feeling throughout his body that literally took his breath away. Jack on the other hand was so shocked by the flutter of adrenalin that he was felt between them, it had been such a long time of feeling this way for other human being, his heart actually skipped a beat almost causing him to be a little light headed.

Jack raised his eyes to look into Ianto's blue orbs as the younger man stepped back biting his lower lip staring back at Jack. The moment seemed to last a millennium and yet it ended too soon.

Gulping down several breaths of air Ianto blurted out, "It looks fine now sir. I'll be off now"

"You sure? Wouldn't want Owen teasing you over an incomplete job" Jack said, pain now replacing the warmth he felt just moments before, when he realised that Ianto was going home. Jack pondered that Ianto probably thinks that he is only about the sex and getting people into his bed. But that was the furthest from his mind, well maybe not the furthest from his mind, but he just wanted to spend time in the company of one Ianto Jones, he loved the way that he looked, he loved the way that he spoke, he loved the way that he moved, he just loved everything about the Welshman, but how to tell him, how do you tell someone that they are more special in the myriad of lovers that Jack has had. Jack never had to tell someone that he loved them, never had to work so hard to get someone to notice him, never had this feeling deep within his heart. How does he tell him that he can't get enough of him, can't stop looking at him, can't stop listening to his voice, he wanted so much to tell him these things so that he believed him. But Ianto knew Jack's history of multiply lovers so Jack had to be clear that this feeling for him was so much more. He needed to tell him, convince him that he was more than a fuck, another body to bed. He should just say it, 'say it now!' he thought to himself.

"Ianto….um Ianto…stay the night" Jack said, immediately berating himself, that's not what he really wanted to say, he wanted to say that he wanted Ianto to spend some time with him, chatting with him, sharing a bottle of wine, eating a meal, anything as long as Jack could gaze at him, listen to him, watch him move. He wanted to be with Ianto but not always in that way, not in a sexual way. '_Damn, why can't I say what I really mean, that I want him in every way, not in the way that I made it sound'_

Ianto just looked at him, in disbelief, and thought, _'if only Jack thought of me as something more than a sexual conquest, I'd be just another one in a long line of people to fuck'_, "Oh um sir, I'm not into random sex" and with that he rushed out leaving behind a shocked looking Jack. Jack mentally kicked himself, thinking how did he stuff that up, he can get anyone, anyone but Ianto, he thought, Ianto is not one to **just** bed.

TWTWTWTWTW

The next morning Ianto arrived at the same time as he did every morning an hour earlier than the others, as was his way, as an efficient general support person, the pteranadon and weevils were fed, the freezers checked, the last of the files left on the others desk filed and he proceeded to go make the coffee.

Jack emerged out of his office to see Ianto putting on the coffee in the little kitchenette, the sleepless night showing on his face, he walked down determined to fix the misunderstanding that was last night with Ianto.

Stealthily Jack stood watching Ianto as he lithely set up the coffee machine or as Gwen called it the heaven machine. He loved watching Ianto, all his movements were like a dance, so agile and fluid-like. It was like watching a graceful swan gliding over the water, above the water serene and nimble but below the feet working energetically to move it through the water. "Oh Ianto can I have a word"

Startled Ianto jumped back, he hadn't heard Jack, his mind was elsewhere, "Um…um sure. Is there something wrong sir?"

"No, no…it's just…um…last night…..I…I didn't make myself clear" Jack fumbled, damn he thought why is this so difficult, he has never had trouble talking to people, especially people that he wanted to be intimate with, but that was the problem, he wanted more than just being intimate with Ianto, how to tell him that, and have him believe him, "Ianto you do something to me, something deep inside"

"Really Jack, song title and lyrics"  
"What?" Jack queried.

Ianto looked at Jack in disbelief and Jack looked back not really understanding what Ianto was saying.

"Jack what you just said, they are song lyrics"

"Oh really? I didn't know…no really I didn't know" Jack emphasised when he saw Ianto shaking his head.

"You? The immortal who has lived through the twenties, don't remember Cole Porter's song 'You Do Something to Me' and then there was the 2006 version by Sinead O'Conner"  
"Huh, um no?" Jack was now the person looking in disbelief, "how do you know stuff from the twenties?"

Ianto smirked and tilted his head to the side in such a cute and sexy way, "I know everything sir"

"Then how come you don't know that I want you" Jack blurted out without thinking.

"Oh I know, I'm just not into the one night stands"

"No that's not what I want with you" Jack said frustrated.

"And secrets are not my thing" Ianto didn't want to be Jack's secret behind the scenes

"Oh really?" Jack mentally slapped himself.

"Oh….okay you've got me there, the Lisa thing was so unlike me, I….I never meant to hurt or deceive anyone, especially you, I…I…" Ianto babbled.

"Hey hey… Ianto its okay I know why you did it, you don't need to apologise over and over. I have forgiven you and more importantly I understand" Jack said gently.

Ianto looked up into Jack's eyes and said "Thank you sir" Ianto full of apology then lowered his head so he would not have to see the need in Jack's eyes.

Jack took a step closer to Ianto, his hand reaching out to his face to show him that he wanted to hold that look for longer.

Before Jack could say anything or do anything further the cog door alarm sounded announcing the first arrival of the team. Tosh bounced in with a smile on her face smelling the wonderful aromas of coffee brewing. She noticed that Ianto and Jack were standing at the coffee machine and they appeared to be in close proximity to each other. Oh, she though, I hope I haven't interrupted anything.

"Morning guys" Tosh said happily, "Coffee's up?" she asked hesitatively, not wanting to stop what was happening, she could see that the two men in question had feelings for each other but as far as she could tell nothing had happened between them or so she thought but their closeness this morning might suggest something more.

Jack stepped back from Ianto and then regretted it when Ianto frowned.

"Sure always a coffee for you Tosh" Ianto recovered, why did Jack feel that he couldn't be near him when the others were around. It only proved his point that Jack just wanted a shag buddy and not someone that he could declare his love to. Declarations of love was something that Ianto was comfortable with, it was something that he and Lisa did weekly, they regularly went to the karaoke nights in London and sang love ballads to each other, no he couldn't see that happening with him and Jack and so that is why Ianto would never let Jack bed him. He wanted something more from Jack, more than Jack could give him.

"Oh Ianto how did we cope before you?" Tosh said full of admiration.

Smiling Ianto said "I'm sure you did fine, but now, you're doing better" he added with a wink.

The cog door alarm sounded again and in walked Gwen talking loudly on her phone, "No Rhys the lasagne is for tonight, no you can't have it for breakfast" she raised her hand in greeting to her fellow colleagues.

At that moment the rift alarm interrupted the tirade that Gwen was giving to her poor neglected boyfriend.

"And we're off, early start to the day, Ianto call Owen, tell him to meet Gwen and I at the sighting"

Jack said in official mode, "Tosh patch through the location to the SUV"

Gwen frowned and hung up, giving a quick good bye to her boyfriend.

"Oh Ianto could we have those coffees to go?" Jack asked Ianto hopefully.

Ianto already anticipating this request, had the coffees in the travel mugs that he purchased just for this reason.

TWTWTWTW

After informing her colleagues of the location of the weevil sighting through the SUV computer, Tosh turned to Ianto who was working on the other computer, "Ianto tell me to butt out if you don't want to talk about it, but are you and Jack…..you know… you and Jack an item?"

Tosh was one of the people that Ianto always felt comfortable with, they shared a similar view about life that they both understood, they saw things differently, not quite like how Owen and Gwen saw life, Owen who lived the high life with quick fucks and no regrets and Gwen who was so absorbed in her own needs and the lives of the Torchwood victims that she didn't see the people in her life that she should give attention to like her boyfriend who she took for granted.

"Tosh, I would never tell you to butt out" Ianto said smiling at her as he could see that she was a bit apprehensive about asking her question, "no Jack and I aren't together. We both want something different"

"Ianto life is so short, especially here as a Torchwood operative, take whatever you can get"

"Yeah I know what you're saying but I want,… no, need something more than a quick fuck or seen as a fuck buddy"

"Oh Ianto I think Jack sees you as something more than that"

"But he doesn't show it, he only shows me any attention when no one is here, when you came in he stepped back, did you notice?"

"No Ianto, what I did notice was Jack wanting to be close to you"

"Tosh this….this is so different….different from what I had with Lisa, with Lisa I knew what to do, we were not embarrassed to show our love, we both liked to sing, we had this thing where we would sing love songs to each other at karaoke, corny I know but I felt that she wasn't ashamed to be with me" Ianto said sadly.

"Ianto! Jack would not be ashamed to be with you!" Tosh said exasperated.

"Well, not ashamed but I don't think he is prepared to be anything more, he's showy but only in a flirtatious way, he's like that with everyone, I don't feel like I'm anyone special, just another knotch on his bed post"

"Yeah I suppose, he does come across like that" Tosh said defeatedly, "Well I'm here if you ever need to talk"

"Thanks Tosh, you're a true friend" he bent down to give her a gentle kiss on her cheek, "hey what are you doing in couple of Saturdays time?"  
"Just the usual, pizza and a night in" Tosh said.

"Well if you want, you could come to this little country pub I go to sometimes, there's this karaoke contest, I'm singing, it's just for a bit of fun"

"Hey sounds great, rift permitting I'd love to come"

A/N :yeah I know I've painted Jack and Ianto as a bit insipid, it just evolved this way, sorry. Anyway there should be only one more chapter, this is not going to be a long one, nor a complicated one, I bet you can even figure out where this is heading, there will not be any surprise ending where you hate me like my last story. Hopefully I can find time during my holiday in Canada to write the last chapter and write down, into chapters, some of my ideas for the more lengthy and meatier story that I have planned.

Please leave a review, it always makes me smile "A smile a day is the healthy way" that's my motto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – ****Karaoke Night**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Torchwood or the characters or anything associated with Torchwood.

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I have been on holiday in beautiful Canada and Alaska for the past 3 ½ weeks and I had no time really to write anything, although I did write a brief synopsis for the first 18 chapters of my next story, a rather lengthy one that will be Janto centric. Anywho, on with the last chapter of Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You. Thank you to all that have favourite and alerted this fic, I didn't expect to get such a great response to this little story. _

Three Fridays later Ianto approached Jack to remind him that he wanted tomorrow off.

"Sure Ianto, Tosh has predicted that the rift will be quiet for a few days so it should be fine. How are your nephew and niece?" Jack asked genuinely.

Ianto was amazed that Jack actually remembered that the reason why he had asked for the time off and a little guilty that the reason was a lie, "They're good, I've bought a new computer game for them" this wasn't a complete untruth, he did buy them a new computer game, he was going to visit them when he had the next weekend free, "will you be having the night off as well with the rift quiet?"

"Yeah, its Owen's turn to monitor any rift activity and anyway Tosh and Gwen have something on this Saturday as well" Jack said with a smirk as he recalled Owen's reaction when he told him that he would be required to monitor the rift on a Saturday night, Jack would not accept 'a night on the prowl' as having something on like the rest of the team.

Ianto felt a bit guilty about the lie that he told Jack of his commitment to have the Saturday off and especially that Tosh was coming as well. Ianto felt awkward that he invited Tosh along, as he liked Tegwen, the country girl who was studying molecular biology but in reality what he felt for her was nothing compared with what he felt for Jack, even though he knew nothing would ever happen with Jack, as he was not the commitment type of the person, more like the 'shag and leave them' type of person but that didn't stop him fantasying about Jack and how would it be like to be in a relationship with Jack. Anyway he didn't think that it would be fair to get interested in anyone outside of Torchwood with his job, Torchwood didn't allow for normal type of relationships.

"And what are your plans sir" Ianto asked and kicked himself, who was he to ask his boss what his social plans were for the weekend, like he didn't know anyway, probably find a shag for the night and have wild sex.

"Oh nothing much, enjoy a bit of normality, a bit of friendly competition and fresh air" Jack said abstractly preferring not to tell Ianto what he was planning to do as he wasn't too sure what Ianto would think of him if he told him the complete truth.

"Oh okay…..um so you have fun sir" Ianto said, half wanting to ask Jack if he wanted to join him and Toshiko, but he thought that Jack would think it, and him lame.

Saturday arrived soon enough and Ianto and Tosh headed off to the country pub where the karaoke competition was being held.

"So Ianto what are you singing?"

"Oh I'm still deciding between two songs, I'll know once I'm there and as the mood hits me" in reality Ianto was torn between wanting to sing a love ballad like he used to or a rock song, which his voice was best at.

The rest of the trip Ianto and Tosh talked about different songs that were playing on the radio at the moment, both of them agreeing the songs for the 70's and 80's the best to sing along with. Tosh found the station that played those songs and they sang along together, Tosh impressed the quality of Ianto's voice.

An hour later Ianto parked the car at the country pub's car park or rather the dirt track that served as a car park. As soon as Ianto walked in, Dedwyr, the pub owner came rushing up to Ianto, "Afan glad that you could make it" he wasn't too sure if Afan /Ianto would come, as Ianto couldn't conclusively say that he would definitely make it, "the other pubs have got some stiff competition and my competition, you and the flamboyant one can't give me a positive yeh or nay"

"Afan?" Tosh quizzed, Ianto turned quickly to Tosh and shook his head slightly and widened his eyes to order to convey to her that his name here was Afan. She nodded in understanding.

"When am I up?"

"You're up after the next three from the two other towns" Dedwyr explained, "each pub can enter two of their best"

"So who is your other entrant?" Ianto asked hoping that it wasn't Arwen Gwynn, who had a propensity of picking quirky songs that not all listeners enjoyed but she was Dedwyr's second best singer.

"Harry, Harry Jackson. I don't think he has performed when you have been here" Dedwyr said gushing, "with the two of you, my pub should win the combined pub trophy" he said with a little more glee than should be allowed for a friendly competition but Ianto let it slide, he could understand about friendly rivalry between groups of people, at his university there were some groups that were happy to compete against each other, sometimes he got involved other times he didn't as it was all too easy to be caught up in the win, "get yourself a drink and one for your friend"

"Oh sorry Dedwyr, this is Tosh, a work friend" Ianto explained and waving his hand in the direction of Tosh, "Tosh this is Dedwyr, owner of this fine establishment"

Dedwyr blushed and nodded his head as he shook Tosh's hand, "Pleased to meet you. Oh Afan, Tegwen is here" trying to give him warning.

"Oh fantastic, where? I think that Tosh would love to chat with her" Ianto/Afan said enthusiastically to the shocked look on Dedwyr's face, Dedwyr wanted to warn Afan that he had two girls in the same place that he may be vying for.

Dedwyr walked off, wondering about the youth, thinking that he liked Afan, but could he be a player, maybe he should warn Tegwen, after all she was the daughter of a fellow country resident. When he spotted her it was already too late, Tegwen was already sitting with Afan and Tosh. Oh well he thought I will have to keep an eye on Tegwen, maybe warn her later.

As Ianto thought, Tosh and Tegwen got along really well; their intellects gave them a common ground.

"Next up is Afan Jones" the presenter announced, "come on up Afan"

Ianto got up leaving the girls sitting together, he had a look of lampooned fear on his face directed at the girls, who smirked, knowing that he wasn't scared at all, he enjoyed singing too much to be worried that this was a contest, he was doing this for fun and relaxation.

"What are you singing tonight?" the presenter asked Ianto when he got up on stage.

"A song by Bruce Springsteen" a groan was heard but Ianto ignored it and continued, "Dancing in the Dark". As the music started Ianto began swaying and moving his hips, which caused some of the girls in the audience to swoon a bit, his tight jeans accentuating his body. Tosh and Tegwen were at first a little embarrassed that they were looking with admiration and a little pervy but then they looked at each other and smirked thinking 'who cares – well Ianto/Afan doesn't, so perving is okay even if it is someone you know'

Ianto's voice rang out the first lyrics while moving enthusiastically to the music.

"_I get up in the evening, and I ain't got nothing to say  
I come home in the morning, I go to bed feeling the same way  
I ain't nothing but tired, man I'm just tired and bored with myself  
Hey there baby, I could use just a little help_

You can't start a fire, you can't start a fire without a spark  
This gun's for hire even if we're just dancing in the dark"

The audience at this stage were clapping along and tapping their feet being moved by the enthusiastic singing by Afan/Ianto. With his arms and body moving to the upbeat music Ianto looked out to the crowd, he could feel their appreciation however he couldn't make out whether they were smiling or not with the lights momentarily blinding his eyes.

_"Message just keep getting clearer, radio's on and I'm moving round the place  
I check my look in the mirror wanna change my clothes my hair my face  
Man I ain't getting nowhere I'm just livin in a dump like this  
There's something happening somewhere baby I just know that there is "  
_

Glancing out in the crowd to where Tosh and Tegwen were, Ianto could just make out that there was someone, a male, from the height of him, getting chumming with them. A small spark of jealousy fired up in him but he quashed it immediately, he has no rights to either of them, anyway he has feelings for someone who may never return them in the way that he would like._  
_

"_You can't start a fire, you can't start a fire without a spark  
This gun's for hire even if we're just dancing in the dark_

You sit around getting older there's a joke here somewhere and it's on me  
I'll shake this world off my shoulders come on baby the laughs on me  
Stay on the streets of this town and they'll be carving you up alright  
They say you got to stay hungry hey baby I'm just about starving tonight  
I'm dying for some action I'm sick of sitting 'round here trying to write  
This book  
I need a love reaction come on baby give me just one look "

Did that guy sitting with Tosh whisper something in her ear? Ianto tried to keep his mind on what he was doing, singing a song in a karaoke contest.

_"You can't start a fire, you can't start a fire without a spark  
This gun's for hire even if we're just dancing in the dark  
You can't start a fire, sittin' 'round cryin' over a broken heart  
This gun's for hire even if we're just dancing in the dark "  
_

Trying to dismiss the guy sitting with Tegwen and Tosh Ianto got into the song with more hip gyrating and staring into the crowd with a smirk on his face, thinking of the lyrics of the song.

_"You can't start a fire, worryin' about your little world falling apart  
This gun's for hire even if we're just dancing in the dark _

_Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark_

Hey baby!"

Thunderous applause echoed throughout the pub as Ianto finished his song. He bowed once and looked up scanning the crowd, without the light shining into his eyes he was able to see the faces of the crowd and he could see that they were genuinely happy with his performance. Glancing towards Tosh and Tegwen so he could get a better look at the bloke that was there through most of his song he was glad to see that he was gone.

"Well, well, Afan, that is some voice you have, don't you agree?' the presenter said addressing the crowd, who responded with loud cheering, "I think that is the best response we had all night"

Ianto made to walk off but the presenter grabbed him, "Whoa there buddy, tell us something about yourself"

Meekly Ianto leaned over closer to the microphone as the presenter moved the microphone in Ianto's direction, "There's nothing much to say, I work in Cardiff, I love the country and get out here whenever I can to soak up the atmosphere"

The presenter looked at Ianto indicating more, Ianto shrugged his shoulders, "Well there you have it, country loving Afan" clapping his hands to indicate to Ianto that he was now free to leave the stage. Ianto slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans and quickly joined his friends.

"Okay folks we have one more entrant to go, so put your hands together for our last entrant Harry Jackson."

No one appeared, the presenter looked beyond the stage where the crowd couldn't see, he could make out someone near the karaoke machine and people talking, "Harry? Harry Jackson we are waiting for you. I know that Afan was hard to follow but have a go" the presenter said light-heartily.

The man near the karaoke machine controllers nodded his head enthusiastically and waved his hand to the presenter to indicate to him that yes he was coming, the karaoke machine controllers also giving the presenter a thumbs up.

"Okay folks, Harry Jackson" presenting the last entrant to the crowd, "what are you singing tonight?"

"Oh I was going to sing Mustang Sally by The Commitments but I've changed my mind just now. I would like to sing this song with one person in mind and I hope that he understand that it is for him"

Ianto looked up and around as he was engaged in conversation with Tegwen at hearing this from the stage, hearing a distinctive accent coming from there.

Ianto's eyes almost shot out of his head when he laid eyes of none other than his boss, Captain Jack Harkness. Jack was looking directly at him, Ianto's heart missed a beat and gulped a large breath of air as Jack took the microphone and began to sing.

"_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you"  
_

Jack's eyes never left the space where Ianto was sitting. Jack moved off the stage a bit so the bright lights weren't in his eyes so to look upon Ianto better.

"_Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you"_

Jack gazed at Ianto as if there was no one else in the room. Ianto stared back stunned. Occasionally Jack's voice and movements would acknowledge that there was a crowd in their presence but for the most part, his attention was on Ianto. Jack hardly noticed the clapping in time to the music by the audience.

"_I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say"_

Jack emphased the word 'trust' to convey a meaning to Ianto that Jack was true and not just seeking a one off thing.

_"Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you"_

As Jack sang the last line of the song he placed his hand on his left top part of his chest.

At first the crowd was quiet when the song ended, then they cheered and clapped, most of the crowd standing up and raising their hands in salute.

The presenter rushed up to Jack, "Well Harry I think you may have opened the emotional heart strings of all here with your beautiful singing"

Jack hardly noticed that the presenter was speaking to him until he put his hand on his shoulder to gain his attention to the crowd who were still standing and clapping, "So tell us Harry something about yourself…..other than your love interest…I think that we are all aware of that" the presenter said laughing slightly.

"Oh….um…..I'm Ja…..um..Harry and have up until now been an idiot but no more" said Jack as he handed the microphone back to the presenter and walking off at the same time giving the presenter no choice to take it back or let it fall to the floor.

Tosh stared at her two work colleagues, one after the other as Jack approached Ianto, the smile on her face beaming that she thought her face would crack. Tegwen looked confused, she remembered Harry coming one night to the karaoke weekly comp and him chatting her up and she definitely remembered Afan, when he approached her again tonight she thought she was in with a shot but after that display of affection she wasn't too sure which side that Ianto batted for, especially the way that Afan was gazing at Harry.

"Jack…" Ianto did an impression of a fish gulping for air, "I ….you …"

"Yes Ianto my feelings for you are true, it's not what you thought, a random one off"

"I think I get that **now**" Ianto said staring into Jack's eyes, not wanting Jack to break the connection that they had reached.

"Do you, do you really? I have felt like this for so long, but I couldn't, didn't know how to tell you that I was genuine, not just a quick fuck" Jack purred in Ianto's space, his eyes not leaving Ianto's either. Jack gently placed his hand on Ianto's knee, Ianto looked down at Jack's hand on his knee feeling the heat pouring off him in waves, his breathing getting more and more laboured.

"Ah ahem guys, sorry to break up….. this but they're announcing the winners" Tegwen interrupted laughing faintly.

"That's okay Tegwen, I think I have already won" Ianto said smiling towards Jack.

"And the winner is Afan Jones, please come up to accept your trophy" the presenter yelled out over the microphone to a rousing response from the audience. Ianto reluctantly got up with Jack's insistence to collect his trophy and thank the crowd. As he attempted to walk off the presenter grabbed his arm to prevent him from moving away from the stage, "Whoa there buddy, stay on stage as I announce the winners of the pub contest" Ianto half smiled, he so wanted to return, to be near Jack.

"And the winners of the pub contest, decided by the best two together from each pub is…..Harry Jackson and Afan Jones from the 'Wolf in the Hound', come on up Harry"

The presenter gave them a large bronze trophy with many names on the miniature golden scrolls with different year dates. Ianto and Jack held it aloft together, their fingers touching each other sending waves of ecstasy throughout their bodies not from the win but to touch one another in true love and bonding.

The rest of the night passed quickly thankfully for Jack and Ianto as they were both eager to get some alone time back in Cardiff. Luckily Tosh offered to drive Ianto's car home so Ianto could travel with Jack back to Cardiff. Although maybe that wasn't such a good idea as it was quite distracting for Jack to drive having Ianto so close knowing that Ianto knew how Jack really felt for him.

Upon reaching Ianto's apartment, Jack wasted no time in embracing Ianto in a loving kiss holding his face in a loving embrace as they entered the apartment.

The night was not spent making love as what Ianto would have expected but in each others arms as they were both incredibly sleepy after the advents of the night and the long drive home to Cardiff. This only served to solidify the true meaning from Jack to Ianto.

Although in the morning Ianto pounced on Jack ready for the best love making either could remember having in a long long time.

_A/N: I hoped that you enjoyed this little story. Keep tuned I will hopefully be posting an entirely different story with these two men in mind very soon. _


End file.
